You Promised
by EternalSnowxxx
Summary: Kairi hates the house next door, and not because of it's owners. The eerie feeling she gets from it everytime she sees it becomes unexplainable as she finds herself watching it through her window, but is this feeling just that, or a hint to the truth?
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

Ok, so this fan fiction was actually thought up by my friend, Lilli(who is LilDiz on this site). It was her first fan fiction/story she had ever written and I always loved the plotline. So I decided to rewrite it last night. I changed a bit in the beginning, but for the most part it will remain the same after the first few chapters.

I'm not quite sure if I really should continue writing this fully(especially considering all my other fan fics), but if there's enough people who really want me to, I will. So if you want this story to be continued(after you read it of course) then leave me a review saying so(and no this isn't a plot to get more reviews).

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTER/PLACES MENTIONED IN THE FAN FICTION. THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX, AND ANY OTHER INVOVLED PARTIES. THE FOLLOWING IS PURELY FAN MADE.

* * *

School had just gotten out. As usual, Kairi fled away without so much as a word to anyone. She had been so down lately. Everyone noticed, even the teachers. Her friends, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, just couldn't figure out why either. She wasn't having any family problems or anything. She just kept muttering about some promise she can't remember. They had told her to forget about it, but she wouldn't.

Still, today was Selphie's turn to try and cheer up the depressed, auburn haired fifteen-year-old. Kairi had been walking home unusually slow lately. She lived near a happy couple, they never had children, but for some reason they did have a room in their house that looks like a teenagers. It always baffled them, but they didn't change it. The couple liked to trick people with that particular room.

It was funny to them for some reason. Kairi didn't like it though, she actually went so far as to hating that house. Not the owners, just the house. Her reason was that it felt 'odd' to her. She actually even went so far as to ask her parents if they could move because of it. They said no, of course. There was nothing wrong with their current house other then their daughter's hate of the one next to it.

Selphie approached Kairi at a steady jogging speed. Her pace slowed down as she got nearer and then went to a slow walk to match her friend's as she finally reached her.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me." Selphie lied. Tidus and Wakka were both home doing their massive loads of homework they had put off to play ball the week before.

Kairi sighed, moving her gaze to her feet as her eyes darkened with yet another unidentified sadness. "Not today, sorry."

"Aw, why not?" Selphie cooed, tilting her head over and bending down a bit to look Kairi in the face.

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" Kairi asked, randomly. Perking up a bit -but still managing to have a troubled look on her face-, and stopping in her tracks at the top of a hill with a view of the island in a sunset background. Splashes of orange, red and pink everywhere. With the occasional purple stripe hiding between the three.

"Riku?" Selphie said, only remembering one boy, not two or more. Other than Wakka and Tidus at least. Those two were a bit too immature to be called anything but children however.

"Yeah." Kairi answered, clearly disappointed by Selphie's answer. She was hoping for more. She wanted to remember the boy she'd made a promise to, not Riku. Riku was just her friend. She couldn't help but feel that the boy -the one she couldn't remember- was something more. Something special.

Realizing the need for a subject change after seeing Kairi's facial expression change yet again; Selphie smiled, perking up herself and putting her arms behind her back, hands joined together as they twisted the straps of her bag carrying everything but her actual school books. Selphie would rather pay attention to her looks, then her books. It was just the way she was. "I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him."

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." Kairi smiled, looking up at the sky as the fluffy clouds outlined in pink and red moved peacefully across the already setting sky in perfect harmony.

Selphie agreed subconsciously, deciding not to pry on the 'he's far away' comment. "Sure. Of course we will."

"And the other boy?" Kairi asked again. Hoping for a better answer.

"What other boy?" Selphie questioned back, confused. There was no other boy. Just children that are considered 'men' for one reason or another. As far as she knew.

Kairi frowned, more troubled then ever. No one remembered him. Except her, of course. Who was this mystery boy? Why did only she remember him, and their promise?

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time--we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it." Kairi said, trailing off at the end.

There was brief silence for a moment as Selphie stood there wondering and Kairi tried to push back the wave of guilt. It didn't work, but she tried. More then anything she just wanted to remember his name. If she knew his name she could forgive herself for forgetting. Maybe. Possibly. Why does everything have to be so hard for her?

She continued, sighing, "So I told myself--I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him."

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Selphie wondered. If no one knew him, then it was very likely that she did. Kairi's imagination had always been a bit astray.

"Of course!" Kairi snapped. "Why would I make him up! I couldn't feel this guilty about an imaginary boy! I just couldn't!"

"OK! Sorry!" Selphie yelled, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah, I know." Kairi replied glumly as a sharp pain went through her head instantaneously and left, rendering her unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Naminé? Naminé...? What's happening to me?"_

_"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."_

_"Kairi... I know you. You're that girl he likes."_

_"Who? Please, a name!"_

_"I'm Roxas."_

_"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?"_

_**"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give **__**you a hint. Starts with an 'S'!"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi stirred awake. Soon realizing that she had fainted from the worried look on Selphie's face, and the fact that she was laying on the ground in a very uncomfortable position.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked, as she helped Kairi to her feet, picking up Kairi's school bag and handing it to her. Kairi nodded, and turned to look at the island at the other side of the sparkling ocean. Selphie did the same.

Kairi smiled widely, and then ran down the hill and to the beach where their boats to get to the other island were sitting on the docks that their parents built for them. Selphie caught up to Kairi a few moments later. To see her friend still smiling brightly and searching through her bag to find something.

"Kairi...?" Selphie mumbled. She wasn't quite sure what caused her friend's sudden mood swing, but she wanted to know. After all, they were best friends. She should get some sort of explanation.

Kairi laid her bag down besides her and took out a corked bottle with a letter inside. She crouched down placing the bottle in the ocean and watching the waves take it away.

"What's that?" Selphie inquired. Nothing Kairi was doing lately made any sense. The girl was getting more mysterious by the second. Considering Kairi's usual optimistic, bright, kidding nature, it was strange for her to act so strangely.

"A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember." Kairi responded, "I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. . .And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it."

Selphie looked at her friend. She was serious, but why could only she remember this boy. It didn't make sense. Still, she decided that supporting Kairi would be best in this case. Mainly because she knew that Kairi would kill her if she tried to send the her to the loony bin. So she answered, somewhat amazed that she cared that much, "Wow... I hope he gets it."

"He will. Starts with an 'S.' Right, Sora?" Kairi said, confidently. Like there was no way she could be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Watching Windows

It was an average day on Destiny Islands for Kairi. Get up for school, walk to school with friends, act interested in school, laugh at teacher's bad jokes and after a short break and lunch she went home. As of late it had been a very odd habit that everyday after school around midnight she stared at the house next to her's. She couldn't help it.

Every night, even if she had already gone to sleep, she'd wake up around midnight like clockwork. Like there was something she was supposed to see through the glass of her bedroom window one night in that window. It baffled her. It confused her, and most of all, she really wanted to know why it was happening to her.

Bodily functions do not make you wake up randomly around the same time at night, neither does any form of insomnia; she checked. So every night, she'd sit there and stare at the window directly across from her's until she couldn't stay up anymore. The window across from her's was the boy's room.

There was something there. Something she was missing and she knew it. She wanted to know. She wanted to find out what it was, but the couple had been having marital issues lately, and they weren't exactly going to let Kairi in so she could snoop around their house.

Kairi sighed, it was already three am. Yet she hadn't seen a thing. _Maybe tomorrow night,_ she hoped as she headed off to bed, curled under the blankets and went back to sleep.

**-ESxXx-**

Kairi entered her first period classroom with a sunny smile on her face. _So what if it's been a month and I haven't found out anything about Sora yet? All good things don't come fast, right? _She thought, trying to reassure her doubts as she headed for her assigned seat.

The teacher entered the pale yellow room soon afterwards, briefcase in hand, as she strode through to the computer and logged in through her password. The class chatted away waiting while they sat on the highly uncomfortable wooden stools behind the even uglier painted black tops of the tables that sat two students forming what they called a conjoined desk.

It was science class, and the nerd next to Kairi was her so-called partner. She hardly knew his name, and she certainly didn't have a choice in the manner, but yet, he declared to his friends (without knowing that one of her best friends was not too far away listening to him ranting on about Kairi) that he was completely, madly in love with her like he has a chance.

She frowned as the teacher announced that there was a new project today. That meant she would have to work with the 'it' sitting next to her. Ordinarily, blonde hair and blue eyes is not a bad combination, but on that thing it looked like the stuff he called hair was a furry mold eating away his skull as it moved to the brain and downward.

_I wish it was eating his brains out_, she commented to herself. Suppressing a laugh and then turning to him after a loud yell of 'Kairi!' She assumed he had been saying her name while she day dreamed of the furry blonde mold eating him alive, but she wasn't sure.

Kairi gave him a false smile and replied, "What's up?"

"The project, remember?" The blonde mold bobbed up and down as he said it.

"Oh yeah, mold."

"Excuse me?" Kairi's eyes got wider as she realized that her day dreaming had caused her issues once again. Quickly, and as smoothly as she could, she replied, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought our project had to do with mold. Must be getting thoughts in my head mixed up. . .by the way, do you think there's such a thing as blonde mold? 'Cause it seems to me there should be."

He laughed, "You're nuts Kairi. I'll go get us started."

_Dude, it's on your head._ She replied in her mind, thankful no one else could read it but her, and looked at the clock, ready for the day to be over already. It was only 8:45, however, so regardless to say, she had a long day ahead of her. Blonde mold came back and Kairi sat up straight with another one of her famous false smiles on her face hopelessly trying to ignore the fact of how creepy her partner was.

_Trying to act cool when you like someone like that to be their friends and 'increase your chances,' is so not cool buddy. I'm onto you, and besides, **I'm with him**. _

**-ESxXx-**

"School is totally over!" Kairi beamed, jumping up and down and squealing.

Selphie, her best friend, rolled her eyes, "Yeah, for the day."

"It's the _weekend_ Selphie, a three day one to be exact, can't you at least act happy?" Kairi replied back, stretching and then catching up with Selphie in a quick dash.

"Not when I'm not going to get to enjoy it because of school work."

Kairi rolled her eyes this time. "It's not anyone else's fault but yours that you didn't do your work earlier Selphie."

"Yeah whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Selphie said, walking to the front door of her house a little more than four blocks away from Kairi's own.

Kairi smiled, genuinely for once, and laughed. "Yes, of course Selphie dearest."

"Bye Kairi honey!" She waved as she headed inside. _At least she seems happier than before_, Selphie thought once inside, _I was worried there for awhile. _

Kairi pressed on, continuing the short walk from Selphie's house to her own. Just a nice peaceful walk. _I wonder what he's like._ _Sora. Such a weird name. How could I forget him so easily? _

Sighing, she passed rows and rows of houses with the occasional family run shop in between. _Ordinary day, ordinary life, nothing special about me. _She thought, _well, other than the red hair. Seeing as there aren't many natural red heads anymore. Which is odd, if you ask me. _

Kairi's gaze fell upon the house next to her as she reached the end of her block. Frowning, she took a deep breath, told herself there was nothing to worry about and walked forward staring at her bedroom window looking to the side of her neighbor's house, then back at the window she stared into every night.

"_I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

"What?" Kairi asked, dazed and looking around. "Sora?! Where are you?! _Sora_?! Was that. . .you? Sora?" She dropped her school books and ran toward where she thought the voice was. "Sora! _Sora_!"

"Kairi! Sto-"

"_No, you can't go."  
_"**Why not?**"  
"_Because. . .it's way too dangerous._"

_Sora? Where are you? _Kairi asked herself, while her mind slowed and faded down into nothing. Complete silence. Just what Sora was feeling.

"_Kairi, I'm sorry_."

* * *

OK, so I know, like all my chapters are super short. I'm sorry, but let's put it this way, either they're super short or the come out the tweleth of never because I get bored of writing them. Then they're short and crappy, so I choose this way instead. Hopefully one day I'll get better at writing and give everyone a decent sized chapter. Until then, enjoy what you got for me, OK?

Now I must say, I really love the idea of this fan fiction, so I hope you all will love it too. As the story progresses of course. So thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and alerts in advance. Just because I don't always reply doesn't mean I don't love seeing that little email telling me about a new review on one of my stories. So I hope you enjoyed everyone!

See you next time when you find out why Kairi's head went blurry. You know you totally want to know. ;D


End file.
